


Moving On

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Harry cling to each other after Ron dies in the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Muggle Studies Class. **Task:** Write about character death. The catch? The character cannot have died in canon and cannot be dead before the books begin.
> 
> Written for the Het Pairing Boot Camp at HPFC forum. **Prompt:** diminish
> 
> Written for the Pairing God competition at HPFC forum.

Hermione and Harry stood together and watched as Ron was lowered into the ground. The Weasleys were a little bit away, lost in their own grief. Harry and Hermione didn't want to intrude on them, not when they were burying two sons or brothers on the same day.

Hermione tried to keep her tears silent, but Harry heard the choked sob. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the heartbreak he felt at losing his best friend, the closest thing he had to a brother. Right then, all he cared about was making sure Hermione survived the loss. He'd worry about himself later on, after Hermione was taken care of.

The next days were quiet. If Harry hadn't reminded her, Hermione would have forgotten that her parents were still in Australia. She couldn't seem to muster up the desire to go and return their memories to them, and then bring them back if they desired it.

He went with her and found the Grangers relatively easily. He helped her say goodbye to them when they decided they liked Australia and wanted to say. He held her hand when he thought the grief of losing not only Ron, but her parents, was ready to overwhelm her, but she stayed strong.

It was only late at night when Harry allowed his own tears to come. He did everything he could for Hermione, but it didn't feel like it was enough. He wondered how Ron would have taken care of her if he had been alive. Then again, Hermione wouldn't be going through this pain if Ron was still here.

He realized the two of them hadn't seen the Weasleys since the funeral, but Harry was afraid of being the one to approach them. They hadn't made any move to contract him or Hermione after all.

Harry would ask Hermione what she wanted to do about the Weasleys, and he'd do whatever it was she preferred.

"So, about the Weasleys?" Harry asked the next day over what had been a quiet breakfast.

Hermione quickly shook her head. "I think they blame us."

"Why?" That was news to Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley told me it was my fault. She told me Ron died protecting me." She paused. "He did, you know. Bellatrix had her wand aimed at me, and Ron shielded me. Bellatrix was killed before she could try again." Tears welled up.

"Hermione, she was filled with grief at the time. You can't think she truly meant her own words."

"It was true, though. If I had been paying more attention, if I had seen Bellatrix, Ron wouldn't have had to protect me. His neck wouldn't have been severed by the cutting curse. It's my fault he's gone."

Harry quickly stood up and moved to Hermione. He pulled her into his arms. "No, it's not your fault. Ron chose to do it because he loved you. It was his choice, just like it had been Sirius's choice to go to the Department of Mysteries to rescue me. Remember what you told me when I blamed myself?"

Hermione nodded against Harry's chest. "Yeah. You didn't make Sirius's decision for him."

"Well, you didn't make Ron's decision for him. He died a hero, and he's a man we will never forget, but we can't blame ourselves. Ron wouldn't want that."

"It's hard," Hermione whispered.

"I know," Harry said, and then he kissed the top of her head while he continued to hold her.

In the weeks that followed, they became everything to each other, contending with the loss of 1/3 of their trio.

Harry held her when she got stuck in the throes of a nightmare. She held him when Harry finally allowed himself to break down in front of her.

After his tears dried, he whispered, "Sorry. I was trying to be strong for you."

Hermione patted his hair. "I'm the one who's sorry. I should have realized you needed that. If I had been a better friend, I wouldn't have allowed you to stay strong for so long."

"You're a great friend," Harry rebutted.

That was a turning point, and Harry allowed Hermione to see his pain and help him with it.

They were there for each other when they thought they had no one else. They still hadn't received any word from the Weasleys, and Harry began thinking Hermione was right about them being blamed. That thought hurt him, but if they didn't want to be around Harry and Hermione, he wouldn't force their presence on the family.

The first time they kissed, both became scared. It felt like it was a betrayal to Ron. Harry remembered Ron's question about his feelings when he came back during the Horcrux hunt. Harry had meant it when he said he didn't like Hermione in that way, but it seemed his feelings for her had changed since then.

They avoided each other for a couple of days, but that period ended when Hermione sought him out in his bedroom. "Don't think. I loved Ron, but he's not here anymore. And if I can't be with Ron, I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather be with."

"Gee, thanks Hermione. It's nice to feel like a consolation prize."

"I didn't mean it like that. If Ron had been alive, I probably wouldn't be feeling like this. But he's isn't and I am. Harry, I care about you. I can see a future with you, and I know Ron wouldn't mind. I know he would want me to find someone who would take good care of me. Who better than you? Please, don't turn me away out of loyalty to Ron. Please!" she begged.

Harry looked at her and thought about her words. He knew, deep down, she was right.

What Harry and Hermione had would never diminish what she shared with Ron at one time. But it was time for her to move on. It was time for both of them to begin moving on. Harry knew he'd treasure her for eternity, just like Ron would have. Neither would forget the redhead. Their hearts had gaping holes where only Ron could fill, but they couldn't continue to suffer, not when happiness was within grabbing distance.

He took her hand and pulled her into a strong embrace. When they kissed, he closed his eyes and imagined Ron smiling down at them.

In four years, when they had a son, both would be in total agreement of the name. Ronald James Potter.


End file.
